The Morning After
by itsLisey
Summary: Jane wakes up with a naked Maura in her bed and she's not entirely sure why. One-shot. Complete.


"Oh my God." hissed Jane, her raspy, sleep induced voice cutting through the silent bedroom. She flung herself to the very edge of her bed, nervous eyes darting back and forth between the head of the person sleeping next to her and all the way down to where there were surely feet tucked beneath the covers. "Oh my _God._" she mumbled again. Nimble fingers clutched the edge of her sheets and Jane peeked beneath, horrified to find herself completely unclothed. "_Oh my God._" This time, her voice was a little louder, but not enough to wake her bedmate up.

With shaky legs, Jane slithered from the bedsheets and grabbed her robe that was hanging loosely from her bathroom door. "Okay," said Jane as she tied the rope to her robe. "Okay. I am naked. I was naked. I was naked in my bed. I don't remember anything. I was naked in my bed with – wait." Jane glanced back over to the bed. She hadn't checked if her counterpart was naked. She walked back over, silently cursing the creaky floor boards that screamed beneath her feet, and carefully Jane pulled back the covers just enough to peak beneath. She found exactly what she dreaded most. "I was naked in my bed with a naked Maura. Oh my God."

Distraught, Jane sunk down onto the mattress and rubbed her temples, pulling her hands down to cup her face before giving a shuddering sigh. "I'm never drinking again. What have we – " Just then, Maura stirred next to her and rolled across the bed to Jane's side. Her fingers tapped against the soft mattress and came up to do the same to the air. What they sought they could not find, and this finally brought Maura from her sleep. She opened one eye and then the other, and soon they both met Jane's.

"Good morning."

"Maura." replied Jane gravely.

"What?"

"Do you remember what happened last night?"

Maura cocked her head to the side and, with a furrowed brow, shook her head slowly. "I remember consuming an exorbitant amount of alcohol, well over my limit." she pressed a hand to her head. "I seem to be feeling the after effects."

"Do you feel anything else?"

"I don't understand."

"Do you feel anything on your body, Maura?"

"No, I'm – " The color from Maura's face drained. "_Oh._ Oh. Did we?"

"I woke up naked. In my bed. With _you._"

"I seem to be in the same situation."

"Thank you for your assessment, Doctor Isles."

"You don't have to get snippy. You're not the only one with your underwear on the ceiling fan."

"_What?_" shrieked Jane. Her eyes shot up towards the fan. Sure enough, her own pair of black boy shorts were hanging from the ceiling while a pair of Maura's hung beside them. Jane's face turned a deep shade of red and she tried standing and walking away, only to be pulled back down to the bed by Maura. Jane hid her face behind her hands. "What have we done?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"Judging by our lack of clothing and an inability to recall the previous evening's activities due to a large consumption of alcohol which inhibited our judgment, I would say we participated in sexual activities."

"Gee, Maura. Too bad you aren't here every time I wake up with someone in my bed. I've always wondered what happened. Thanks for the explanation."

"You wake up with people in your bed often?" asked Maura with a head tilt.

"_No, _I was – you know what, nevermind."

"Are you upset?"

"Maura... we had sex last night."

"Yes we did."

"And that doesn't, in the least bit, strike you as, oh, I don't know... _odd?_"

"It's common knowledge that you and I have had strong sexual tension from the time that we met. To be fair, I've fantasized about you on numerous occasions. Your musculature is aesthetically pleasing."

Jane gaped at her. "Okay, for one thing. It's common knowledge? By who? For another... I thought I wasn't your type?"

"Oh please," said Maura, pulling the covers back and grabbing her shirt from the floor. "I said that to avoid the discussion. You've always been rather prudish when it comes to talking about the body and anything at all to do with sex. I wanted to spare you the discomfort. Would you rather have me told you the truth and made the entire situation unpleasant for you? If you recall, Hoyt was after you at that time."

"You didn't address the common knowledge part."

"The precinct has a pool going."

"Pardon?"

"Well, I wouldn't say the entire precinct. Mostly just the homicide department. Korsak, Frost and Frankie started it months ago. I don't believe they realize that I found out."

Jane's face contorted in confusion. "Wait, a pool about what?"

"About when we would give in to the sexual tension." Maura rolled her eyes as she tugged her hip hugging jeans up her legs and buttoned them. "Personally, I didn't believe it would happen. That's partially why I didn't tell you about their betting. I thought it was all in good humor."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm not good at that."

"I know." Jane said miserably.

"Is this really all that bad?"

"What?"

"We slept together, or we assume that we slept together, though I do believe there is enough evidence to make that conclusion. But what changes? We don't even remember it. You clearly don't want to remember it, so we can move on. No hard feelings."

"It's that easy for you?"

Maura sighed. "I'm just trying to make this easier for you. That's what you want, isn't it? To move on?" When Jane didn't say anything, Maura continued. "Don't worry about it, Jane. Whatever happened we can't change and there is simply no point in dwelling on it. We can move forward. I have an appointment today at noon. I should probably get going soon." She glanced at the clock. "I should also go home and change and shower."

"You have some clothes here." offered Jane distractedly. "And I have a shower."

"Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah. I'm fine. Here." The dark haired woman crossed the room towards the dresser, yanking open the middle drawer where she kept some of the clothes that Maura often forgot at her apartment. There was nothing too fancy, but there were a few intimates and a dress hanging in the closet that Jane knew Maura was fond of. She placed what she could on the bed and then pulled the dress from the closet, crossing back to meet Maura. "This would look good." she said quietly, averting her eyes away from Maura's. She felt Maura take the dress away from her, but Maura herself didn't walk away.

"Could you please look at me?" Jane tore her eyes from the floor and looked up. "Please don't shut me out because of one drunken mistake."

Jane swallowed hard. "You've fantasized about me?"

"Yes... a few times."

"You're attracted to me?"

"There is a sexual attraction between us, yes."

"You didn't plan last night... did you?"

Shocked, Maura punched Jane's arm slightly. "I can't believe you just asked that!"

"I'm sorry, I just..." Jane rubbed her eyes and whispered: "I kind of wish I remembered."

"You do?" spoke Maura softly. Jane nodded, her head feeling heavy. "Why?"

"Because I want to know if... I liked it."

"_Why?_"

Jane rolled her eyes and squirmed. "Because you have nice musculature, Maura."

"Jane Rizzoli, are you attracted to me?" There was a glint in Maura's eye as she spoke, which both made Jane uncomfortable and aroused.

"You're my best friend." Jane took a step towards Maura.

Maura met Jane's step with another step. "I like being your best friend."

"This could ruin things." Their bodies were close, but not touching.

"Or it could make things great." whispered Maura, closing the distance between them. She brought her hands up to cup Jane's face, pulling Jane down a little and pushing herself up on her toes. The height difference wasn't severe, but proved to be significant enough when it came to their current situation. Jane stumbled forward a bit, losing her balance from Maura's sudden aggression, and pushed Maura forward unwittingly. They fell back until Maura's calves hit the edge of the bed and Maura pulled away from their kiss, her cheeks hot with a fresh blush. Breathless, Maura said: "So?"

"So? So what?"

"Did you like kissing me?" Jane paused for a beat, then nodded. "And you're sober?" Again, Jane nodded. "I'm sober and you're sober, and I must admit, Jane. Kissing you in a fantasy has absolutely no comparison to kissing you in real life."

"This isn't right." responded Jane.

"What, because we're both women?"

"No, all of this. I... I'll admit, I fantasized about you once or twice, Maura. And I guess I thought about what it would be like to be in a relationship with you. But I never, ever thought this would be how we got together. Getting drunk? Waking up together and not remembering? I never wanted that. I want to remember you. All of you."

"Then let's try again." replied Maura seriously. She pulled her top off once more and cast it across the room, then pulling Jane down so they were both on the bed. They huddled beneath the covers, Jane's body flat against Maura's. Their lips met briefly while Maura worked her fingers against the knot of Jane's robe tie; finally, she yanked it off and the robe shimmied off Jane's shoulders and was kicked to the side of the bed as they slipped beneath the covers they had abandoned only minutes ago.

Jane rolled off of Maura and to the side, squeezing the blanket to her body. "We shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want this to be sex. If we're going to do this, I want you. No more dating. No more Casey, no more Dean. No more Slucky or Ian or Dennis. I want us. And I want to take it slow, and I want to go on dates. And after those dates, I'm probably going to want to sleep with you. But dates first. I want this to be right. It started out wrong. I want to fix it."

"I don't regret whatever happened last night."

"I know. Me either. But please?"

"Who knew Jane Rizzoli was a romantic?" Maura rolled to her side and placed a chaste kiss on Jane's lips. "Dinner tonight? Maybe a movie?"

"Sounds good to m-"

"I thought I heard voices, I brought you two – _oh._" Angela set the breakfast tray on the dresser.

"_Ma!_" shrieked Jane, pulling the covers to her chin. "Don't you _ever knock?_"

"I – I – last night, you girls, you – Janie, your underwear is still hanging from the ceiling."

"Still? You knew it was there?" asked a mortified Jane. She glanced over at Maura who, though she looked uncomfortable, looked altogether less embarrassed than Jane.

"I came over to take Jo Friday for a walk last night. You two came home pissed drunk!" yelled Mama Rizzoli as she yanked open the curtains to Jane's bedroom, a flood of light blinding both of the women still in bed. "Maura here was nearly passed out in your arms. We tried getting her in more comfortable clothing but by the time we got all her clothes off her, she was completely out and it was too difficult! We plopped her in bed as she was." Jane's mouth fell open. She didn't dare look at Maura. "You were so drunk off your ass that you started throwin' stuff aroun' the room! Said it was ridiculous for anyone to pay so much for underwear as Maura here pro'lly did." Mortified, Jane could feel her cheeks getting hotter. "You tossed 'em up in the air and they caught themselves on the fan. You started rippin' off your clothes next. All I heard you say when I left the room was _'see? Cheap underwear is fine!' _and I heard the fan shake again. I checked on you two about five minutes later and you were both passed out."

"I... am _so _sorry." mumbled Jane to Maura.

"I see you two are cozy this morning. And still naked. And Jane, I think you have some of Maura's lipstick from last night on your cheek there." She pointed. Jane swiped angrily at the smudge of lipstick and pouted. "It's alright. I called Frankie last night and put my new bet in the pool. I can't wait to see all their faces when I win tomorrow."

"_Excuse me?_"

"What? I need a new pair of shoes. I have a date with Detective Korsak tomorrow night."

"You _what?_" shrieked Jane, too horrified by everything that was happening to make any sense of what her mother was saying.

"I brought you breakfast. Enjoy." she said as she left the room, a smile on her face. Jane collapsed back on the headboard and stared blankly at the space in front of her.

"We didn't sleep together last night."

"No..." said Maura slowly. "We didn't. But..."

"But what?"

"Tonight is a new night."

* * *

**So, part of this has been on my computer for a while and I decided to finish it because I was bored. Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
